


First Date

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: can you maybe write something on the lines of Clyde being his shy self and he’s on a date with the reader and as the date is happening you get to see or hear what he is thinking while on the date. At the end of the dinner, the reader has never been kissed and as she scared, she also wants to be kissed by Clyde (for him to be her first) Wow that was a lot lol! If you get to write this, that would make my day!





	First Date

“Thank ya’,” Clyde says to the waitress when she finishes pouring some water on his glass. Then, she walks away to a table near him.

He sighs and rubs his palm against his thigh. He feels it’s a little hot in here or perhaps is his nerves. He hopes his hair doesn’t look disheveled and that he chose proper clothes for this dinner.

The door of the restaurant opens and he looks up. On the frame door, there’s you, a gorgeous girl wearing a red floral dress and white sneakers. You look around until your gaze bumps on his eyes.

He hurries to get up from this chair and a warm smile breaks on your face. It seems both of you recognize each other.

“Clyde?” you ask. You have to make sure you’re not confusing your blind date with somebody else.

“Y-yes,” he stumbles. “You’re (Y/N)?”

“Yes, nice to meet you.” You giggle at how this tall big man acts like a timid boy.

“Please, sit down.” He offers you the chair on the other side of the table.

“Thank you,” you sit down. “Mellie told me you were tall but I didn’t expect you to be that tall.”

“Y-yeah, I’m the tallest of my siblings.” Clyde grips his lips when he finishes talking and he stares at you. Mellie wasn’t lying when she told him you were pretty. And it seems you’re nice and kind. If he wants this date to be a success, he can’t be acting so shy.

“Do ya’ want somethin’ to drink? I can call the waitress,” he offers you.

“Uhm, what are you drinking?”

“Water.” He thinks that gotta be the most boring answer in the world.

“Then, I’ll take the same,” you say and smile again. That warm smile that it’s like a soft touch for his soul.

“Alright,” he chuckles and calls the waiters to serve you some cold water.

“So Mellie is younger than you? Do you get jealous if someone wants to date your little sister?” you tease him.

“I don’t think she would let me act like that,” he says and laughs remembering how independent Mellie is. Since she was a kid.

“Yeah, I can imagine. She insisted so much on this date.”

“Do ya’ have a lot of blind dates?” Clyde hopes that’s not the case, otherwise you’ll notice this is his first blind date ever. Mellie insisted him too to accept this date and he’s glad he did.

“No, I only accepted because Mellie promised me I’d have fun.” You take a sip from your glass.

“And,” he pauses for a second. “Are ya’ havin’ fun?” He gulps down, nervous at your possible answer.

“So far, yes.” You grin and Clyde feels your smile melts him inside.

“Me too.” His right left is shaking under the table and he hopes it’s not too obvious that you make him feel all giddy and nervous. He can’t believe how fast he can fall for someone. But in his defense, your hair falling down is beautiful, your smile is so bright and your voice is like a melody.

* * *

The dinner is spent between share jokes and each other talking about your life. You talk more than him but he doesn’t mind.

“I can take ya’ home if ya’ want to.” You’re walking out of the restaurant, the fresh breeze of the night makes your dress flutter. And he takes a quick glance at your thighs.

“Yes, thank you.” You wait for him to start walking to his car and you follow him. Your hands brush against each other and you look down, unsure of what to do.

But Clyde decides for you and he grabs your hand on a firm grip. Both of you don’t dare to look at each other.

“Can I tell you something?” you ask when he gets in the car.

“What’s wrong?” He immediately worries that it was wrong to hold your hand.

“Nothing, I just want to tell you something.”

“Alright,” he says.

“I’ve never been on a blind date. In fact, I’ve never been on a date,” you confess.

“This… this is your first date?” Clyde’s eyes open in shock. He should have done something better. You deserve it.

“Yeah, and I’m happy I enjoyed it.” You put your hand on top of his.

“(Y/N),” Clyde suddenly thinks of something. “Have you ever been kissed?”

His question got you unprepared and it takes you a moment to answer:

“N-no.”

He huffs and thinks for a moment. This is a chance he really wants to take.

“Can I be your first kiss?”

“Y-you want that?” You’re surprised he didn’t tease you or laugh at you.

“Only if ya’ want to.” He shrugs and waits for your decision.

“O-o-k-kay.” Your voice, like your body, shakes.

“Close your eyes,” he whispers.

You close them and breath deep, waiting for him to take the lead. Soon, you feel his soft full lips on yours and you have to stop yourself from smiling. You can’t kiss him if you’re smiling.

He doesn’t move because he doesn’t wanna rush you into something you don’t want. The kiss lasts only for a few seconds but you’ll always remember it. How sweet and gentle Clyde was with you. His warm breath tingling your lips.  

“All good?” he asks you still holding your face.

“All good,” you say on a dreamy sigh and open your eyes.

Clyde returns to his seat and turns on the car. He doesn’t say anything else during the trip but you notice a cocky a smirk on him.

He can’t believe he was your first kiss. Hell, he can’t even believe you let him kiss you. He realizes that even though it’s already late, he doesn’t want this date to be over.

“Do ya’ wanna take a ride?”

“Don’t you have to work tomorrow or something?”

“I’m used to stay up late. You know, workin’ at the bar and all.”

“Alright,” you lean back on the seat and feel the soft wind against your face. “Let’s take a ride.”

Clyde knows the night is almost over but he’s willing to make it as much as he can. His only wish is to make this date last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
